Finally Love
by Wise.Girl4ever
Summary: About five years after the Titan War, Percy and Annabeth are together. Everything is great. But some unexpected twists and turns spiral their relationship out of control! Percabeth occurs.  Obviously  Major OOC. Cancelled. Do me a favor and don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I wish I did. All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

**First Fan Fiction story! This was an old story I wrote, and I decided to share it! Enjoy!**

**Annabeth's POV **

Today was pretty fantastic so far. First off, I was holding hands with the most perfect guy in the history of the universe on the beach. Second, I tracked down that strange scent that the Aphrodite Cabin had planted in the Athena Cabin. Third, I finally got this HUGE knot out of Chiron's fur. Much to my surprise.

I looked over at Percy and into his amazing green eyes reflecting the ocean. "You miss your dad, don't you?," I asked.

He laughed for a second, then his expression became serious. "I'll admit, I do. But, how can I think about him, when I am thinking about a beautiful girl?," he said quietly.

I thought about this, then, I became angry. We were on a date, yet he was thinking about another girl.

"Percy, we are on a date for crying out loud! What girl? Do I know her? What's her name? Is she a daughter of Aphrodite? Oh, when I find out, she is so-" Percy cut me off, by grabbing my neck and interrupting with a kiss. It was short, passionate, and to the point.

"You're the girl! No daughter of Aphrodite is EVER going to get my attention! I'm only interested in one particular Athena girl...," he said. Percy gave me a funny look, and took my hand once again.

"Stand up. I need to show you something," his voice was filled with enthusiasm.

He pulled me up, and led me through the sand dunes. We reached an oddly shaped sand dune, and Percy gave me a big smile.

He reached out, and put his empty hand to a sand dollar shaped mark. He spoke words in Ancient Greek, and the ground shook. A small fissure opened and grew into two large wooden doors. The doors were carved with different scenes. I recognized them too. They were scenes of Percy and I!

There was a picture of Percy and I back to back when we were fighting in the Titan War. Even a scene of him and me on the balcony at the Plaza hotel after I took that knife for him. We were holding hands.

Percy stood there smiling at my shocked expression. I tackled him with a hug into a sand dune. He laughed and said, "I'm guessing you like it?" I stared into his eyes for about 10 seconds until I processed what he said. "Percy, of course I like it!," then I thought for a moment. "What is it?," I asked confused. He laughed, and said, "It's better that you find out for yourself."

Percy stood up, and pulled me up once again. I grabbed his hand, as he led me to the doors. Percy pushed them open, and inside was a beautiful sight.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

***SIGH***

**Guys, Finally Love was WIPED from my computer. I had typed into the 30 page, and my computer ran out of battery. (Guess that was my fault.) So, no updates for awhile. I was absolutely MORTIFIED when this happened. I'm really sorry to my two fans. (LOL) I've been typing like crazy, trying to type everything again. I didn't remember anything, and I'm MAD. **

***BREATHES DEEPLY***

**Okay, I'm going to try and not get that mad, but... AGH! I had SO many good ideas, and I couldn't wait to update!**

**I get out of school the twentieth of June. I should be able to update more often, considering my lack of homework! For about the first week, I will be free. After that, I have to go to day camp. (Hopefully, I can talk my mom out of it. ^.^) And the last week of summer, I will also be free.**

**Again, sorry this happened. I COMPLETELY blame this on myself. I am literally banging my head on my desk for my stupidity. **

**By the way, thank you Thalia Marie Grace, and IFoundAPickle for being my only reviewers of my story!**


	3. Chapter 2

**HAPPY SUMMER GUYS!**

**I just let out of school Monday! SO, I'm free! **

**I'm going to celebrate by staying up all night to type a nice chapter for you guys. All nice with the correct spelling, and punctuation! I'm so happy I'm starting to remember stuff, and I found the original story I wrote. (In a dirty little composition book.) SO happy.**

**My friends were confused, so Annabeth and Percy are about 21 years old.**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own these characters. I hope people will realize that.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy pushed them open, and inside was a beautiful sight.

"Good gods Percy, what have you done here?," I asked quietly. Just loud enough for him to hear me.

The room was quite large. Impossible to fit in a small sand dune, of sourse, but not impossible for Percy Jackson.

The room was almost a cabin. A house of some-sorts, I decided.

I looked around. There was a bed off to the right, a dresser further right to that, and a small kitchen to the far left. Against the wall nearest to me to the left, there was a.. closet? No, a weapon shed. I smiled.

Percy looked at me, and I looked back. I loved him.

I was speechless.

It was then, Percy took my hand. My fingers tingled under his touch. _What a feeling, _I thought to myself.

I was led to a small table, mahogany wood. I smiled again. Percy pulled out a chair for me, and motioned for me to sit down.

I had an odd feeling of déjà vu. Then, I remembered I had a dream of this a few nights ago.

"Tyson helped," Percy suddenly said. "I should probably give him credit. He also made the food," he added with a short laugh.

Percy stood up, and walked to the small kitchen. A minute later, he came out with a small wooden picnic basket. He walked over, and placed the basket on the table.

I opened it, and I laughed at what I saw. Two blue cokes, grapes, and a napkin.

"I see why you credited Tyson for the fabulous dinner," I said in a sarcastic tone. I continued, "So, Tyson helped you build the place?"

He nodded, and began to attack the grapes. "Annabeth, do you really think, I of all people, would be able to build this place?"

The bed was a king size bed, and the headboard was mahogany wood again, and was carved with pictures. The largest picture, was a picture of Percy and I kissing. I blushed.

Then, it hit me...

Today was our 5th Anniversary.

I stood up, and walked over to the bed. Percy followed me, and sat on the edge of the bed, and I did the same.

"Percy, what are you going to do with this place when we break-up?," I asked.

"Annabeth, I hope we never break-up," he said.

I responded, "What?"

Percy opened the bedside table, and pulled out a velvet box. I held in a breath.

He got down on one knee in front of me, and breathed deeply.

"Annabeth Chase, we've been dating for five years, and for those years I've loved you more than life itself. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I wanted you to be mine. You're smart, caring, beautiful, and let's face it, you're a badass fighter. Annabeth, Wise Girl, will you marry me?," he said.

I smiled, and tears filled my eyes. Percy opened the box, and I caught sight of the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a skinny, delicate gold band, with a green stone in the middle. Around the stone, were little grey diamonds. The gleam in the light was all the colors of the rainbow.

I laughed, and Percy slid the ring onto my finger. I hugged him, and he fell back on the ground. I kissed him... slowly at first, but with an increasing need. I pulled away after a few minutes, and looked in his eyes. The depth, showed love. He rolled over so I was under him, and stood up. Percy helped me up, and embraced me in a tight hug.

"I think, I am going to take that as a yes," he said jokingly.

"I love you Percy," I said softly.

He smiled, and replied, "I love you too. Now let's get back to camp before Chiron suspects something," he added with a wink.

I laughed, and he walked back to the table, grabbed our cokes and walked over to me.

"Let's go," he said.

We both walked out the door, hand in hand. He touched the sand dollar near the door, and the cabin sunk back into the sand. Returning to it's sand dune shape, it dissapeared.

"Percy, did you get help from a child of Hecate for this?," I asked.

He nodded, and kept walking. As we approached camp, the pavilion was lit up. Dinner was in session, and the campers were loud with laughter and chit-chat. This scene looked great, and I was happy to call camp home.

The Athena table's campers were all whispering to each other and pointing in our direction. The Poseidon table was empty except for Tyson, who looked a little confused. (Probably wondering where Percy was.) Lastly, the Aphrodite table kids were all giggling and making kissy faces in our direction.

Percy and I both laughed at the same time.

When we reached the entrance to the pavilion, he said, "Stay here."

Percy walked over to the Aphrodite table, and whispered in Piper Mclean's ear. Piper walked towards me, and grabbed my arm and stared walking towards her cabin.

I was a little surprised, and said, "Uh, where whare we going?"

"Annabeth, girl, it's makeover time," she answered.

When we entered the cabin, it smelled of so many chemicals, I gagged. I leaned against one of the bunk beds, while Piper was running around in the back of the cabin looking for something. When she appeared, she was carrying a Potato sack, and a pair of large rectangular tissue boxes.

With a country accent, she said, "Put em' on!"

The potato sack had three holes. One for the head, and two for the arms. (I guessed.)

"Um, Piper do you really expect me to wear a potato sack and...," I paused. "What am I supposed to do with the tissue boxes?"

She rolled her eyes like it was obvious. She said, "Put the tissue boxes on your feet. Put the potato sack on your body. Is that so hard?"

I was a bit stunned she acted that way. I walked to one of those changing, folding, board things, and changed.

When I came out, I felt like Cinderella. No, not the pretty gracious one that ended up with the prince, the one in rags.

Piper was sitting on her bed, staring at her nails. Looking, bored. Her make-up kit was beside her, and she looked ready to do some styling.

I shuddered at the thought of make-up touching my face.

**Woohoo! Second chapter. Happy dance.**

**This chapter was short. I'm tired, and I wanted to get this chapter out!**

**Review Review Review!**


End file.
